one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank West vs Rochelle
Frank West vs Rochelle is Peep4Life's fifteenth OMM. Description Dead Rising vs Left 4 Dead! Two reporters of the apocalypse meet in my sixteenth one minute melee. Will things go South for Frank West? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight A zombie struggles to free herself from the ropes binding her to the wall. Frank stands just a few feet away, looking for a photo to capture the horror, outbreak and the erotic categories. Just as his finger circled the button, his prize photo was ripped apart by someone behind him. "Aw, what the hell?!" Frank complained angrily, turning to see who it was. Rochelle stood with an AK-47 in hand, still pointing at Frank who coolly pulled a shotgun and warned Rochelle: "I've covered wars you know." Rochelle, unfazed, got ready to fire. No holds barred! FIGHT! Frank fired first, forcing Rochelle to run for cover. She waited out the first few shots before returning some fire. Now Frank was running for cover. He found it and switched to a pistol. Rochelle immediately went for a Molotov and hurled it at Frank but he avoided this and before Rochelle could recover a weapon, Frank attacked her with a baseball bat. Rochelle dropped to the ground and as Frank bent over to taunt, Rochelle grabbed Frank's camera and with a tug, pulled him to the ground. She punched him in the face and then picked up a melee weapon of her own: a nightstick. "Not bad." Frank approved while picking himself up. "You would be good enough to - I dunno- make me my coffee?" Provoked, Rochelle bashed the nightstick on Frank's back and continued to bludgeon him. Frank countered by rolling towards his bat and just barely raising it to stop another swing. He then swept at her legs and got back up. Rochelle got back up herself and got ready to continue the fight. "Aww, it's on now!" Rochelle said before running at Frank. Frank ducked the attack and smacked Rochelle up the back before drawing his pistol. He fired, missed and was decked by Rochelle who grabbed her own pistol and shot at Frank. Frank groaned in pain as blood trailed down his stomach. Rochelle, assuming victory prematurely, walked away. Frank got back up and returned the favor; shooting Rochelle in the back. Rochelle launched another Molotov at Frank and consumed some of her pills to recover some damage temporarily and injected herself with adrenaline to speed herself up. Frank merely drank some orange juice to heal himself up (Dead Rising logic). As soon as Rochelle walked back into sight, Frank shot at her but her enhanced speed dictated that she was able to escape the attack. Frank picked up a wooden plank and a horse head (why not) and pursued. He caught Rochelle off guard and slumped the horse helmet on her head. He then swung for the fences and beat the hell out of Rochelle. She managed to somehow escape the head and kick Frank in the gut. Rochelle then picked up a guitar while Frank kept hold of his wood. (Not that wood, that's inappropriate). Rochelle backed Frank to a balcony, over the roof of a food court. As Rochelle went to dump Frank over, he countered and, with a clothesline, put her on the roof. Frank jumped after her and after dodging another swing of the guitar, caught her on the side of the head with the wooden plank, rendering Rochelle unconscious. KO When Rochelle woke up, she was in a room surrounded by people. "Frank brought you here" someone explained. "He didn't want anyone left for dead..." Conclusion This melee's winner is: Frank West! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Zombie Slayer Fights Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Left 4 dead vs Dead Rising' themed One Minute Melee's